Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is one of the third-generation (3G) cell phone technologies. UTRAN, short for UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network, is a collective term for the Node-B's and Radio Network Controllers which make up the UMTS radio access network. This communications network can carry many traffic types from real-time Circuit Switched to IP based Packet Switched. The UTRAN allows connectivity between the UE (user equipment) and the core network. The UTRAN contains the base stations, which are called Node Bs, and Radio Network Controllers (RNC). The RNC provides control functionalities for one or more Node Bs. A Node B and an RNC can be the same device, although typical implementations have a separate RNC located in a central office serving multiple Node B's. Despite the fact that they do not have to be physically separated, there is a logical interface between them known as the Iub. The RNC and its corresponding Node Bs are called the Radio Network Subsystem (RNS). There can be more than one RNS present in an UTRAN.
3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution) is the name given to a project within the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to improve the UMTS mobile phone standard to cope with future requirements. Goals include improving efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum opportunities, and better integration with other open standards. The LTE system is described in the Evolved UTRA (EUTRA) and Evolved UTRAN (EUTRAN) series of specifications.
A typical cellular radio system includes a number of fixed base stations and a number of mobile stations. Each base station covers a geographical area, which is defined as a cell.
Typically, a non-line-of-sight (NLOS) radio propagation path exists between a base station and a mobile station due to natural and man-made objects disposed between the base station and the mobile station. As a consequence, radio waves propagate while experiencing reflections, diffractions and scattering. The radio wave which arrives at the antenna of the mobile station in a downlink direction, or at the antenna of the base station in an uplink direction, experiences constructive and destructive additions because of different phases of individual waves generated due to the reflections, diffractions, scattering and out-of-phase recombination. This is due to the fact that, at high carrier frequencies typically used in a contemporary cellular wireless communication, small changes in differential propagation delays introduces large changes in the phases of the individual waves. If the mobile station is moving or there are changes in the scattering environment, then the spatial variations in the amplitude and phase of the composite received signal will manifest themselves as the time variations known as Rayleigh fading or fast fading attributable to multipath reception. The time-varying nature of the wireless channel require very high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) in order to provide desired bit error or packet error reliability.
The scheme of diversity is widely used to combat the effect of fast fading by providing a receiver with multiple faded replicas of the same information-bearing signal.
The schemes of diversity in general fall into the following categories: space, angle, polarization, field, frequency, time and multipath diversity. Space diversity can be achieved by using multiple transmit or receive antennas. The spatial separation between the multiple antennas is chosen so that the diversity branches, i.e., the signals transmitted from the multiple antennas, experience fading with little or no correlation. Transmit diversity, which is one type of space diversity, uses multiple transmission antennas to provide the receiver with multiple uncorrelated replicas of the same signal. Transmission diversity schemes can further be divided into open loop transmit diversity and closed-loop transmission diversity schemes. In the open loop transmit diversity approach no feedback is required from the receiver. In one type of closed loop transmit diversity, a receiver knows an arrangement of transmission antennas, computes a phase and amplitude adjustment that should be applied at the transmitter antennas in order to maximize a power of the signal received at the receiver. In another arrangement of closed loop transmit diversity referred to as selection transmit diversity (STD), the receiver provides feedback information to the transmitter regarding which antenna(s) to be used for transmission.
An example of open-loop transmission diversity scheme is the Alamouti 2.times.1 space-time diversity scheme. The Alamouti 2.times.1 space-time diversity scheme contemplates transmitting a Alamouti 2.times.2 block code using two transmission antennas using either two time slots (i.e., Space Time Block Code (STBC) transmit diversity) or two frequency subcarriers (i.e., Space Frequency Block Code (SFBC) transmit diversity).
One limitation of Alamouti 2×1 space-time diversity scheme is that this scheme can only be applied to two transmission antennas. In order to transmit data using four transmission antennas, a Frequency Switched Transmit Diversity (FSTD) or a Time Switched Transmit Diversity (TSTD) is combined with block codes.
The problem with combined SFBC+FSTD scheme and STBC+TSTD schemes is that only a fraction of the total transmission antennas and hence power amplifier capability is used for transmission in a given frequency or time resource. When the transmit power on the non-zero elements in the matrix is increased, bursty interference is generated to the neighboring cells degrading system performance. Generally, bursty interference manifests itself when certain phases of a frequency hopping pattern incur more interference than other phases.
For LTE, when there are four transmit antennas, the open-loop transmission scheme for PBCH has been decided to be SFBC-FSTD. Also, the antenna combination has been decided to be {0,2} and {1,3} in order to balance the performance considering that antenna 2 and 3 have the number of pilot tones, which is half of antenna 0 and 1.